Amon Grungnaz
The Kingdom of Amon Grungna is a regency located on the island of Amon. General Information Amon Grungnaz is a nation of mostly dwarven and gnomish craftsmen known as Builders, but other races have made their home there as well. Gnomes outnumber dwarfs 3-1. There is no king, and it is currently ruled by a regent and a parliment in a sort of constitutional monarchy. Historically, the regent has always been a dwarf. The current regent is Thorin Stormhammer. Trade Known across the land as Builders (a much simpler way of refering to their nationality), the people of Amon Grungnaz are both famous and infamous for their crafts. While the world greatly values the quality of basic arms, tools, and other forged goods, they greatly fear the more complicated machines the gnomes have invented. The attempt to create an international airline was one spectacular failure that is hard for Builders to live down and they are still paying compensation to the victims. Builders are perhaps the world's largest exporters. The dwarves of Amon Grungnaz are famous for creating the highest quality in not only weapons and armor, but more mundane tools. Builder farming tools are great desired by farmers around the world and even nobles value the fine craftsmanship in Builder Dinnerware. Even some of the gnomish machines are desired by outsiders who are not reluctant to buy simple pulley systems, various harnesses, and even simple siege weapons such as catapults and ballista. A common rule of thumb among prospective buyers of Builder goods is that if is has three or less pulleys, it's probably safe. History The Kingdom of Amon Grungnaz used to be a scattering of gnomish and dwarvish villages until the two races came together realizing they would be stronger together than apart. Combining the dwarvish skill at the forge with gnomish ingenuity, the young nation began trading it's unique goods to outside nations and thrived. There are several other human colonies on Amon Grungna, who don't recognize the government. They recognize Alledon's claim to the island. School of Artifice Sometime shortly after the Builders gained a worldwide reputation, a small group of wizards moved to the island and founded the School of Artifice. Their goal is to expand the knowledge of Enchantment and creating magical items. They accept any race with an apptitude for magic. Several gnomes have applied and been accepted to the school. This has resulted in some very unique ideas for magical items that may not ever be seen anywhere else (thankfully some would say). Interesting Facts *Amon Grungnaz has a law banning the use of gun powder as an alternative fuel source *Gnomish scientists once tried to measure the entire length of the world, but the Foreign Ministry couldn't get approval from all the required nations to string a long enough ruler through their lands. *Amon is mostly a large mountain, named Mount Amon (note:Alledonian colonists have named this Red Mountain), sticking out of the ocean and the Builders have excavated the mountain extensively for living space, working space, and mines. As a consequence, zoning is very important to prevent massive cave ins. Armed Forces Army The Builder army consists of both dwarves and gnomes in regiments of infantry, riflemen, and engineers. Though they favor thier own highly crafted weapons and armor, they take advantage of several gnomish technological achievments. Army size: *5000 dwarves and gnomes Artillery Builders artillery comes in all shapes and sizes. It is hard to predict what each piece will do, but the artillery regiments do contain simpler catapults and ballistas. Navy Though a peaceful nation, Amon Grungnaz has not been untouched by the greed of aggressive enemies, but all attempts to invade the island nation have failed and future attempts have been deterred by the nations dreaded navy. Comprised of hulking metal ships that belch fire and smoke that more often than wanted, erupt in explosions, no naval commander wishes to be within miles of this navy. Not that Builders are particularly ingenious tacticians, the Builder navy does not usually win many tactical victories, but many a mishap has taken the enemy fleet with them. It is often considered a suicide mission to engage a Builder fleet in combat...for both sides. Diplomatic Relations Trade agreements * * * * Friends None Alliances * Enemies None Treasury *here name here Income and Expenditures *Tax Income: *Trade Income: *Expenditures: *Total Profit: Defined list of Expenditures *Army Expenditure: Recent transactions *